


污水三厂脑洞1

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [30]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水三厂脑洞，非角色，演员真人。包括但不限于：里番拔作内容，BDSM，ABO，不含有侮辱意味的侮辱性语言及行为，双性，Mpreg。





	污水三厂脑洞1

两个48脑洞

第一个，蜂巢社会。  
饼48就是蜂后，饼48互相想打败其他人成为唯一的蜂后。  
糕48就是工蜂，在蜂巢社会里就是苦力，只有做的特别卖力的糕48才有机会艹蜂后饼，而且也不能艹太多，要是弄疼了蜂后饼直接就被饼踹，虽然饼那么可爱，又那么瘦，没什么力气。  
蜂后饼们一边瞧不起工蜂糕，一边其实很沉溺工蜂糕们的大唧唧，一边辱骂工蜂糕是只知道射精的蠢货，一边被内射到超开心。经常是工蜂糕都艹完了饼，回去继续做苦力了，饼还按着小腹回味自己被艹的时候。  
结果有天，糕48们暴动了。  
工蜂糕们很轻松就攻占了皇宫，饼48们从蜂后变成了奴隶，要自己做活养自己了。  
但是蜂后什么也不会啊，而且饼48怎么可以做粗活！麻麻不允许！所以没办法，只能流落街头。  
然后就被工蜂糕们捡回家养着，虽然表面上是工蜂糕的佣人，实际上还是蜂后，被伺候的可好了，而且天天有大唧唧吃，不用担心没有精液。  
再就是以前饼48都各自暗算的，想要成为唯一的蜂后，现在没有这个职责了，就可以很开心的吃唧唧了。  
至于好多工蜂糕怎么分一个蜂后饼......  
朋友，这是污水厂脑洞，很脏的。

第二个，奴隶合法世界，非常里番。  
大概就是这个世界里只有饼（复数）和糕（复数）。  
饼是奴隶，除了出卖自己换取生活必需品之外没有别的生存办法。也没有穿衣服的资格，都是用破破烂烂的布围着私密处，真空的，抬腿就可以看到。  
奴隶有基本的生存区域，就很小，然后吃的也不好。  
饼们为了一餐好吃的饭和睡软软的床，就给糕们提供性服务。说是这么说啦，糕们还不是特别高兴被饼当冤大头，有时候亲一下五迷三道的。  
当然啦，比较成熟的糕是不会沉迷于亲吻的，还要做更多的事情。  
冬天的时候，饼都住到糕的家里，早上口交唤醒服务啥的。但是春天饼就会走！因为虽然是奴隶，饼也是爱好自由的，才不要被替一个糕栓着。  
不过有的饼比较羞涩，就好像有的糕特别好骗一样。  
初冬时候，有个饼又冷又饿，等在领主糕的大门外面，领主糕刚出门，饼就可怜巴巴的说可不可以给他一瓶热牛奶，可以用身体来换。  
糕一看这个饼手脚都冻得红彤彤的了，赶紧抱上马车，脱下外套裹着，抱在怀里用手给他捂脚。  
饼饿坏了，大口大口喝热牛奶，喝完了。本来糕说要养他过冬，不要他做别的了，结果饼喝完牛奶主动用嘴巴解糕的裤子，然后伸出舌头说还要喝牛奶。  
结果都知道啦。  
其实糕都特别好骗，只要是饼，随便怎样都可以啦。


End file.
